The Child
It was maybe two weeks ago when I talked to my grandpa about an entity he said was the reason he was put into the looney bin. I think I remember how the story goes. Since he's no longer around to tell it to me again for better remembrance, I'll just have to give it my best shot. Here it goes: "It was a particularly rainy day. The streets of my small city were empty, save a woman I saw at North 12th street, just standing there with her umbrella. I ignored the old woman and kept on driving toward my house, as I heard the rain was going to start pouring down ferociously in just about an hour. I arrived at my house in minutes, and I hurried to the front door so I could get out of the rain. Then I noticed and old lady at the top of my street. Had that been the same lady I saw on North 12? No, this lady had a different umbrella. Although they did look the same. I decided I would think about that later, after I got inside the house, out of the rain. As I made it inside, I noticed foot tracks going through my house, toward the kitchen. I had an alarm system, so if it was someone I didn’t know, it would've gone off. It had to have been my girlfriend! Ah. Aha I was so worried, yet it was only common sense that it was my girl. I went to go see her and give her a hug, and... well, I guess a kiss would do as well. I walk to the kitchen to find some kid running out of my house. I chased him outside, but I didn't see where he went. He looked about 10, so I decided I wouldn't call the police. I stood outside for like 2 hours waiting to see if he would come back. Then it happened. A ridiculous gust of wind just came out of nowhere and blew my back into the side of my house, effectively knocking me out. When I came to, I saw the boy standing at the edge of my yard. He was wearing a tattered T-shirt, jeans, and a pair of Converse. As he walked toward me, I had this feeling of unspeakable dread shoot through my entire body. I was so scared, so confused, I forgot how to get up. He stopped about 2 feet in front of me and said 3 words that made me almost shit my pants. He said: "I'll be back." Then, just as he had come, he vanished into thin air. It took me several minutes to get up, but I was able to eventually. But as I started to go for my door, I saw that same lady that was at the top of my street staring at me from where she was before, saying something to herself. I couldn't make out what she was saying since she was so far away, so I just went back into the house. Even today I remember everything that went on that day like it was yesterday. Well, there you have it, my boy. The reason they put me here in the mental institute. You and me both know I shouldn't be here. I'm not insane. That little bitch of a ghost put me in here. Well anyway I guess you should get home and work on your bed that you said you were building today. Thanks for visiting." My grandpa killed himself yesterday. He left me a note on why he did it before he did. I have it here to read for you. here it goes. "If you're reading this, I've ended my life, even if only a few days early. Anyway, I couldn't take being awake any longer after the dream I had last night. That boy entity thing came into my dream and told me that he would be back the following day. He would attack my sanity by sending me images by thought, give me the worst physical pains I could handle, and slaughter my family to attack my emotions. I didn't want to stay alive for any of this, so I killed myself. I couldn't stay alive to see the family die. Especially you, my favorite grandson. Keep that a secret. I don't know if he is still going to kill you, so keep a watch out for anything. Especially a lady with and umbrella with green and white stripes... With love, Pappy." That was the last I ever heard from the guy. His funeral is on the 23rd of April. I don't want to go, but I owe it to my pap. Well, I guess I better go finish that bed I was working on. Oh, wait a minute. There's someone at the door. Looks like some sort of kid. Probably kicked a ball in my backyard. Hehe. That's it from me. Goodbye for now. Category:Ghosts Category:Dreams/Sleep